


角落

by Yeahhey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, SEVENTEEN(band) - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahhey/pseuds/Yeahhey





	角落

-别人看不见的角落里，藏着你们多少秘密呢。

\--

金珉奎全身是汗的从后台走下来，随手接过staff递来的水和毛巾。他还没顾得上擦汗，眼睛已经四处寻找起来。vocal team正准备上台，几个人挡在他眼前，让他不由得升起焦躁感。

金珉奎觉得口干舌燥了。

他眯起眼睛向更远的地方找去。终于，那个身影出现在他匆忙的视线里。只是人走的太快，一下子就滑出了金珉奎的可见范围。金珉奎咽了口唾沫一下子迈开了步子。李硕珉就要搭上他就肩膀的手被抛弃在半空，于是尴尬的转弯去贴夫胜宽了。

徐明浩进了一间没人的休息室，他要找一只被落下的唇膏。正当他看着一堆杂物苦恼的时候，金珉奎开门大步跨进来了。徐明浩抬头:“珉奎啊，有没有看见我的——”

他话还没说完，金珉奎已经捞过他的后脑勺把人扣在怀里了。他抱得很紧，头埋在徐明浩的颈肩蹭着，一滴汗乘机滑进了徐明浩的衣领，冰地他打了个哆嗦。金珉奎方才表演完下台时还觉得脚步是虚的，现在抱着个人已经被填的满满当当了。

徐明浩见他耍赖似的捞着人就要抱，觉得好笑，嗔他:“干嘛啊，小孩儿。”

金珉奎粘着他不放，声音闷闷的:“累了，充电。”

徐明浩笑出了声，他轻轻拉开金珉奎，两人分出了点距离。只是这距离若有若无，气氛更加缠绵悱恻了。徐明浩就这么嘴角微扬，两只手捂着金珉奎的颈侧拉向自己，抬头吻住了。

舞台上的表演已经开始了，声音明明足够清晰，可在这小小的休息室里听起来又不那么真切。徐明浩盯着金珉奎漆黑的眼睛，里面什么都没有，又好像什么都有了。

“下一场是我们队哦。”徐明浩对着他眨了眨眼睛，“金珉奎，你还有一首歌的时间。”

金珉奎被这句话烫到了。他猛地扣住徐明浩的脑袋，狠狠地吻住他。碾着他，咬着他，两人鼻尖磨蹭，在这一首歌的时间里由唇舌的战争生出无限柔软的亲昵。

金珉奎发狠地吻着他，说:“你现在有点得意忘形。”

撕咬变成了柔软的亲吻，急促的喘息变成了绵长的呢喃，徐明浩含糊地哼道:

“在角落里。”

“是我的，别人看不见的。”

金珉奎笑了。“都是你的，”他握住徐明浩的手向自己摸去，“我整个都是你的。”

\--

还有多少角落呢？

休息室。

“想吃？”徐明浩手里捏着块饼干，躲过金珉奎伸过来的嘴，“学两声猫叫听听。”他另一只手的食指抵在金珉奎的眉心轻轻点了两下，带着道不出的勾人暧昧。

金珉奎觉得口干，但又更想吃那块饼干了。他舔了舔嘴唇，“喵”地叫了一声。他嗓音低，本就不适猫叫，最后还短短的破了音。周围顿时爆出一片笑声。学的一点都不像，尹净汉这么说。

徐明浩也笑他，但是还是将饼干塞进了他嘴里，逗猫似的挠着他的下巴，说:“唔，真乖。”

冰凉的手指贴上来，让金珉奎一瞬间有种溺水的窒息感。他很快喘过气了，盯着徐明浩带着笑意的嘴角，眼底闪过一丝狠色。

这个坏胚子。

成员们打闹的中途，徐明浩去了洗手间。金珉奎立刻和身边的人打了声招呼，跟了上去。大家丝毫没感觉到任何不寻常，毕  
竟这两个人做什么都喜欢黏在一起。

先进去的徐明浩正从隔间出来，就看见了在洗手台洗手的金珉奎。“哟，小猫也来了。”徐明浩笑着上前与他并排洗手，没看他，只抬头对着镜子理了一下头发。金珉奎盯着镜子里的徐明浩，也低低地笑出了声:“是啊，小猫跟着你来的。”

金珉奎甩干了手上的水，突然从背后搂住徐明浩的腰，捂着他的嘴，半推半抱地把他挤进了最后一个隔间。

“唔，你干嘛！”徐明浩被吓了一跳，一巴掌拍在腰间环着的手上，“发什么——”

金珉奎捏住徐明浩的下巴，将人拉向自己，偏头吻住他。徐明浩转着脖子与他交吻，一下子就没了力气，整个人靠在金珉奎的身上。他无法看清事物，在亲吻里被热气蒸湿了眼眸。

金珉奎环在徐明浩腰间的手慢慢向下走去，勾开裤子的一角。徐明浩呼吸一滞，红色从耳根迅速燃烧，仿佛要烧遍全身了。金珉奎唇上放过了他，手却继续移动着，冰凉的触感逼着徐明浩仰头，喉结滚动着，在金珉奎毫不隐晦的注视下变得格外羞耻。

金珉奎终于握住了，徐明浩几乎立刻就呜咽出声，细细的声音勾子似的挠着金珉奎。他贴着徐明浩的耳朵，戏道:“我的明浩才是小猫吧，叫一声来听听。”

金珉奎的手在滚烫处移动起来，时缓时速，逼得徐明浩不停泄出声来，正像一只新生的小奶猫。手指向前端的眼里捣去，顿时激起徐明浩一阵颤栗，连忙抬手咬在嘴里，堵住难以控制的呻吟。

要命了。

金珉奎看着徐明浩难耐又吃力的模样，似乎十分满意，加快了手上的动作。徐明浩全身染着潮红，下面竟也忍不住顺着金珉奎的动作挺动。

喘息声越来越大，金珉奎低笑着咬上徐明浩的耳朵，说:“明浩啊，我是为了配合你才那样的，你若真把我当小孩子那可就麻烦了。”

徐明浩“呜”的一声，终于在这胜利者的陈词中，全部交代在金珉奎手上。

哈。原来是报仇来了。

\--

演唱会结束了，成员们一起回到宿舍。

休息室里那个亲吻导致金珉奎后半场都有点心不在焉，他看着徐明浩在舞台上笑，就只想把他整个人揉进自己身体里，只想自己一个人看见。

于是他一洗完澡就跑去徐明浩的房间了，成员们在外面说笑，他给门扣了锁。徐明浩正盘腿坐在床上玩superstar pledis，他知道金珉奎进来了，没有抬头。

金珉奎一只腿跪在床上，抽去了徐明浩的手机，“勾我呢？”徐明浩笑着看他，眼里含波似的:“我可什么也没做。”他探身去够自己的手机，“还我，还没打完。”

金珉奎笑了，直接扑上去揉他。徐明浩被摸的轻轻喘息，刚洗完澡缓过的劲儿全压在了小腹上，给金珉奎揉出些火星子来。

“想我了？”金珉奎坏意地摸上那处，低声叹道。

徐明浩别过脑袋不去看他，手却已经勾在他脖子上了。金珉奎把他捞起来，从后面压下去，说:“要我吗？”

徐明浩偏过头与他对视，突然调皮地眨了下眼睛:“给我吗？”

金珉奎猛地咬住他，从耳朵一路向下。徐明浩半张脸埋在被子里，只喘息着，身体一下子就红了个遍。金珉奎觉得可爱，就全舔在他敏感处，激的他微微颤抖起来，下身也不自觉磨蹭起床单来。

“明浩。”金珉奎拿鼻音唤他，下面送进去两根蘸过软膏的手指，“我快一点行吗？”徐明浩皱着眉没说话，只是调整好呼吸，轻轻点了点头。

得到允许，金珉奎很快做好了前戏，倒吸一口气，将那胀起来的滚烫缓缓送了进去。成员们都在客厅里，他没敢冲，只磨着，温柔地磨着，发狠地磨着。徐明浩没有出声，在那深入浅出的“侵犯”中拽紧了床单，他觉得自己快化了。

两人喘息微乱，交错在一起，心觉要出声时，就交着颈亲吻。徐明浩被磨射了，金珉奎却还精神着。突然，他搂着徐明浩翻了身，相交的那处随着动作摩擦着，刺激地两人同时呜出声来。金珉奎喘着气调整姿势，两人一深一浅叠坐在床头。

“干......干嘛。”徐明浩仰着脖子眼神迷离，鬓角全是汗，被吮红嘴唇一张一合，简直湿的不像话了。

金珉奎吞了口口水，狠狠一顶，深的徐明浩险些哼出声来，刚发泄过的地方又抬起了头。徐明浩感觉到眼前递过来一个东西——他的手机。金珉奎点开了新一轮游戏，下面暧昧地一蹭，戏笑道:“刚刚不是说要玩吗，玩吧，我看着你。”

徐明浩转过头嗔了他一眼，手里却还是接了过来。游戏开始了，金珉奎新一轮顶弄也开始了。徐明浩的汗晕到眼角，眼前模糊一片，手指也不停颤抖起来。游戏开的是简单模式，可是他一个键也按不住

了。金珉奎攒起来的劲生猛，倏地戳到了深处的软肉上。

“唔啊......”徐明浩颤抖惊呼出声，连忙抬手咬住，周围又只剩下急促的喘息声了。

金珉奎从后面伸过手，将手机的音量调到了最大，一下子盖住了房间里暧昧的呢喃。他咬上徐明浩的耳朵，低声唤到:“明浩。”

“可以叫出来哦，但是要轻轻的。”

徐明浩再也忍不住了，随着音乐的节奏轻轻呻吟起来，一下又一下，猫叫似的，催的金珉奎加快了动作。手机里的音键全部掉了下去，徐明浩一个也没接到，他放弃了，一只手要去摸到自己胀着难受的地方。

金珉奎一下抓住他作乱的手，另一只手环着腰间挠他，身下一刻不停地挺动，他呼吸急促，却恶狠狠地说:“不许碰。”

徐明浩几乎要哭出声了，眼泪不停的向下滑，腹下的滚烫抽动着，好似得不满足。金珉奎也觉得受不住了，他用了点力，开始最后的冲刺，每一下都碾在那个致命的点上。

音乐进入最后的高潮，徐明浩再也控制不住呻吟，他猛地射了出来，眼泪也止不住的下淌。金珉奎抱紧了他，终于在一阵颤栗之后统统灌进了徐明浩身体里。

游戏结束了。

两个人浑身是汗。

\--

别人看不见的角落的秘密，就由我来告诉你。


End file.
